Dia Tidur?
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Nishinoya Yu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kebisingannya yang diatas rata-rata. Hyperaktive, dan bahkan semua orang pasti akan mengira dia benar-benar bocah yang tidak bisa diam. Namun apa jadinya jika wajah polos, dan tenangnya saat tidur membuat kapten Aoba Johsai menghentikan langkahnya? "Ah sial ... kufikir dia cukup manis."


Nishinoya Yu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kebisingannya yang diatas rata-rata. Hyperaktive, dan bahkan semua orang pasti akan mengira dia benar-benar bocah yang tidak bisa diam. Namun apa jadinya jika wajah polos, dan tenangnya saat tidur membuat kapten Aoba Johsai menghentikan langkahnya?

"Ah sial ... kufikir dia cukup manis."

 **-Arin-**

 **Declaimer : Haikyuu bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengklaim sedikitpun.**

 **Warning : OOC dan typo serta berbagai kesalahan lainnya bertebaran. BL. Dll... dan Crack Pair. UkeNoya langka**

 **-Arin-**

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kehebatan _serve_ dari kapten club voli Aoba Johsai. Namun apa jadinya ketika _serve_ pertama penyandang gelar _Setter_ terbaik nasional itu di _block_ sempurna oleh _libero_ yang diincarnya. Kesal? Jelas saja. Kagum? Mungkin. Oikawa tahu bukan hanya pemuda mini yang mengalahkan kechibian _middle blocker_ bernomor punggung 10. Namun ketika melihatnya benar-benar menghentikan bola itu dengan sempurna. _Setter_ bernama lengkap Oikawa Tooru itu kesal, dan mungkin menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan dia tak menemui satupun anggota klub voli dari Karasuno. Hari-harinya masih terus dikerubungi para cewe manis, dan cantik. Jelas dia menyukainya. Namun dia masih ingin segera menemui anggota klub Karasuno. Mungkin menemui Kouhai jenius sialan yang sudah dikalahkannya dulu. Atau mungkin chibisuke bersurai orange yang hyperaktif itu? atau satu lagi chibi yang hyperaktifnya benar-benar dilewat batas. Yang bahkan melompat-lompat dengan bahu temannya sebagai tumpuan. Uh ... yang manapun Tooru takkan mau menemui mereka. Apa yang bakal mereka katakan?

"Oikawa!"

"Guahg... ittai yo Iwa-chan!"

Lemparan bola voli mendarat tepat di belakang kepala. Lemparan dari sahabat semenjak SMPnya yang membuatnya tertarik dari kerumunan gadis manis, sekaligus dunia yang baru saja dia buat dikepalanya.

"Sudah saatnya pulang, Oikawa!"

Sebuah perintah tegas membuat Oikawa nyengir lebar. Memberi lambaian kecil untuk para cewe yang melenguh tak terima, dan berjalan mengikuti _Spiker_ andalannya.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu, Oikawa?"

Oikawa mengerjap. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

Cengiran lebar menjadi jawaban, dan ucapan, "Tidak." Dengan suara ceria menghentikan kekhawatidan Iwa-chan pada _setter_ andalan. Dia tak tahu saja, jika Oikawa sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Karasuno yang sedang bertanding di Gym belakangnya.

 **-Arin-**

Nishinoya menyukai Voli lebih dari siapapun. Bisa dilihat dari nilainya yang hancur berantakan karena otaknya hanya terpaku pada 'bagaimana aku menerima bola?' atau 'bagaimana aku mendapatkan Kiyoko-san?' dan 'bagaimana kelas 1 bisa memanggilnya 'Senpai' seperti yang diinginkannya?' entahlah... isi kepala bocak hyperaktif yang selalu di salah artikan sebagai anak SD ini memang tidak berguna.

"Nice Nishinoya!"

"Maaf Cover!"

"Horyaaaaa!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pertandingan panjang, dan melelahkan berakhir baik dengan kemenangan Karasuno. Meski harus diakhiri dengan _Recieve_ tak sempurnanya, dan _Spike_ terakhir dari Ryu dengan teriakan membahana. Entahlah ... asal Karasuno menang dengan skor 25-17, dan 25-18 itu sudah menjadi kebanggan tersendiri baginya sebagai _libero_.

Segera setelah pertandingan berakhir para pemain klub Voli Karasuno mengambil tempat untuk melihat pertarungan berikutnya. Pertarungan Dateko yang bila mereka menang, mereka akan menjadi lawannya untuk esok.

"Kapten aku pergi ke _veeding machine_ dulu."

"Oke, Nishinoya."

Dan setelah mendapat izin dari kaptennya. Kaki Nishinoya memacu langkah menuju _Veeding Machine_ guna menetralkan tenggorokannya yang serasa seperti lahar panas.

Mungkin kala itu hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang dia melihat _Setter_ dengan kemampuan serve tinggi dari Aoba Johsai? Kalau tidak salah namanya ... etto ... namanya ah... Oikawa. Dia tidak mengetahui nama depannya, jadi dia tidak akan memanggil namanya untuk bersikap akrab. Dia juga tak berniat untuk akrab. Nishinoya mengangkat bahu. Mengambil sebotol minuman ion, dan berjalan kebawah pohon terdekat. Bukannya dia tak ingin melihat permainan voli dari Dateko. Hanya saja ... Nishinoya menguap lebar ... dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Rasa lelah di badannya begitu mendukung matanya untuk tidur. Dan jangan lupakan angin yang bertiup menyegarkan. Rasanya ... dia ingin memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Sebelum dia sadar, kedua matanya telah menutup diri, dengan botol minuman itu yang dipeluknya.

 **-Arin-**

Hampir saja Oikawa tak bisa menahan diri. Dengan melihat jam di tangan kiri, dia bisa memprediksi pertandingan telah berakhir. Dan Oikawa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Karasuno menang, dan berhadapan dengannya di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari pada penyisihan.

Setelah mendesak Iwa-chan untuk pergi dulu, Oikawa berjalan riang seperti biasa menuju _Veeding Machine_ terdekat. Ingin membeli minuman dan berdiri didepan pagar, ingin menyapa para gagak, sekaligus melihat pemuda chibi itu. Mencegat mereka, dan memberikan deklarasi perang. Wow... itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Melihat chibi-chan, dan Tobio-chan menggeram marah karena ulahnya terasa sangat hebat. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia ada di ... SINI?

'Tung- bagaimana? dia disini?'

Oikawa mengerjap bodoh. Memaku langkah saat melihat seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil dan terlihat begitu lincah tengah mendengkur halus dibawah pohon. Matanya yang biasa berkilat tajam, lebih ke bersemangat berlebihan tertutupi oleh kelopak mata. Rambutnya yang berdiri berayun pelan di terpa angin. Wajahnya polos, dan bergitu damai. Sebotol minuman penuh berada ditangannya. Dan dadanya bergerak naik turun teratur menunjukkan bahwa makhluk imut ini tengah tertidur. Oikawa meneguk ludah,

"Bagaimana Nishinoya Yuu tertidur disini? Didepanku?"

Keringnya kerongkongan dilupakan. Keinginan laknat untuk mendeklarasikan perang lenyap. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menatap wajah tidur polos pemuda pendek didepannya. Oikawa tahu jika Nishinoya Yuu itu sedikit err.. mesum? Atau dia lebih para darinya karena sekarang otaknya telah penuh dengan fantasy liar?

"Ah sial ... kufikir dia cukup manis."

'Oh ... Iwa-chan tolong lempar bolamu pada kepalaku. Aku pasti bermimpi melihatnya disini. Tanpa penjagaan, dan dalam posisi yang ... hua dia bergerak ...'

Oikawa menahan nafas. Dia berfikir Nishinoya akanterbangun karena keberadaannya, namun ternyata dia semakin meringkuk, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Apa Nishinoya kedinginan? Dia bisa masuk angin jika tidur dengan tubuh penuh peluh. Tanpa pikir panjang Oikawa mendudukkan dirinya, di sebelah _libero_ bernomor punggung 4 itu. Mungil. Tanpa penjagaan. Rapuh. _Libero_ ini membuat Oikawa mati-matian untuk mahan hasrat memiliki dan membawanya pulang.

"Nishinoya Yuu," _setter_ terbaik yang mampu menarik kemampuan maksimal teamnya menggumam pelan. "Jangan menggodaku dengan wajah polosmu." dan dengan menyebalkannya mengambil ciuman Nishinoya tanpa diketahui pemiliknya. Dia mengusap rambut Nishinoya pelan, membuat _libero_ itu beringsut tak nyaman. _Setter_ kebanggan Aoba Johsai itu mengambil minuman ion Nishinoya perlahan. Menikmati saat Nishinoya mencengkram botol minumannya, mempertahankannya.

"Hua' dia mirip anak-anak yang sedang tidur."

Jika memang Oikawa memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu. Dia pasti akan menghentikannya saat itu juga, mengabadikannya. Dan ... tunggu mengabadikan? Buru-buru Oikawa mengambil Ponsel di sakunya. Memotret wajah Nishinoya yang polos dari segala angle(1) hingga memenuhi memorynya.

"Huah Lucky..."

"Noya-saaaaaan!"

"UH?"

Teriakan dari Karasuno Team mengejutkan Oikawa. Dengan enggan dia buru-buru menyingkir dari tempat dan meninggalkan Nishinoya yang mulai membuka mata. Mengumpat pelan ketika botol minuman Nishinoya berada ditangannya. Ah sudahlah tidak ada waktu untuk mengembalikan.

Nishinoya mengusap matanya seperti anak kecil. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada orang yang mengusapnya. Dan tunggu apa-apaan tentang mimpi dicium seorang lelaki itu?! Yang benar saja?! Jika memang dia harus belok, dia bakal jadi Dominasi ketimbang didominasi. Hah... meski dia pendek... uh ... pemikiran itu membuatnya pundung lagi. Ah sudahlah ...

"Ah Noya-san ternyata kau disini. Pertandingan sudah selesai, dan kita harus kembali."

Mata Noya membelalak tak trima. Pengumuman dari pemuda plontos didepannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Berapa lama dia tertidur?

"HAAAAA! Kusso padahal aku ingin melihat pertandingannya."

Noya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dan disambut dengan teriakan yang menceritakan pertandingan yang baru saja dia lewatkan. Dengan kesal dia meninggalkan tempatnya terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum menyadari bahwa ... "Kemana minuman ion ku?" ... Minuman ionnya telah tanggal dari genggamannya.

 **-END-**

 **(1) Aku nggak tahu tulisan pasti, Angel, atau Angle :v**

 **AN :**

 **Ahem ... sudah lama nggak nulis. Malah nulis fic absurd flup begini. Oke fine...**

 **Hai semua... debut pertama nih ... Gimana menurut kalian? Pair nggak dikenal (Aneh nggak ya kira kira). Dan tertinggal jauh dari animenya. Okay ... ini aku dapet feel nya saat nonton eps 20. Oh tuhaaan... Itu waktu Noya-senpai nerima bola. Kawaii eh maksudnya Kakoii dan hupla ... Pair OikawaXNishinoya pun beterbangan dikepala. Dari adegan normal kayak yang diatas, sampe yang ekstrem ada. Dan Please jangan membuat saya bikin yang ekstrem. Dan btw ... Author kehabisan asupan Nishinoya sebagai Uke Ne ne ne ... Arin Request ne /Dibuang kelaut/**

 **Oh... apa lagi ya.. ah... /Tarik nafas/ Review Senpai ^_^**


End file.
